


Just good friends

by InertPlanetary



Category: Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InertPlanetary/pseuds/InertPlanetary
Summary: They're just the closest of friends 💙❤️
Relationships: Paul Metcalfe | Captain Scarlet/Adam Svenson | Captain Blue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Just good friends

Scarlet and Blue were just good friends.  
Just good friends who knew the taste of each others' breath and the strength of their embrace. Just close colleagues who knew every inch of each others' bodies. Paul knew where the stress knotted in Adam's muscles and how to relax them; Adam knew how to relieve Paul's aching back and shoulders.  
Just good companions who worked and played hard together. Their job was intense and they needed to have some serious down time. Just best buddies with matching tattoos on their hips, little hearts in each other's uniform colours. Just a little memento of when they first shared their feelings and a night of intimacy in a foreign land.  
They had been off-duty and out of uniform, no one had known who they were and that had been so freeing. It was so nice to be out of uniform, to just be Paul Metcalfe and Adam Svenson.  
They had spent some time on their first night in a small side-street bar where no one spoke English and they got their drinks through broken French and pointing. The patrons had been friendly towards them despite the language barrier and the man behind the bar seemed to appreciate their attempts.  
They had a few drinks before making their way to the hotel. It was just a few blocks away and should have taken just a few minutes but they kept stumbling and laughing.  
Adam didn't know how but he grabbed Paul's ass when saving him from a fall. He pulled it away but Paul grabbed it and put it back. He then put his arms around Adam and pulled him into a kiss, finally breaking the tension that had built between them since their first encounter. Nothing had ever felt so right before for either man. It was just natural, just meant to be.


End file.
